Rules (AltE)
Here's the extended set of Rules for Alternate Europe Map Game. Rules '1. Be plausible' *'Be plausable,' (Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. *'Don't' invent quantum particles beam laser when everyone else tries to kill each other with a stick and stone. *'Don't' try to discover Americas with a wooden raft and two sailors. *'Don't' take over the world in one year with a hundred men army. Unless you have Chuck Norris, but you don't. *'Casus belli' would be really good, cuz no one just comes and f***s everyone up with no reason. '2. Be accurate.' *'Check it:' if you choose any country, you should at least google about it, what it was at that point, religion, culture'n'stuff. After you make some backstory events you can start doing it your way. *'No alots:' No "alot" or "a lot" of improving and recruiting. Give reasonable and plausible numbers so it will be easier for mods to do alg and decide who has bigger.. Well you know... Power, yea.. *'Simple math:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the poulaton is at ~145,000,000. The poulation of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. *'Problem solving:' when new turn beggins I post some events like riots, unhappy population , wars between neutral countries and etc. This way players are going to face more problems that they will need to solve in order to keep their empires. *'Decisions: '''You can't just be like ''"I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC?). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with you.'' '4. Gaawd, be polite' *turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) '5. Be interesting and creative.' *'Don't be booooring:' start some diplomatic or economic intrigues, split europe with Russia and loose the war. *'Problem? Yes:' make events in your own country, like political wars. In other words, get some problems and solve them, the more you do it, the less problems God's will send you. *'Don't be lazy:' if you want, create a nation/tribe page, maps from your nations/tribe perspective, you can even name places and regions after your Kings, Queens, Beatles (Can't write without a flop joke).(just let us know what are those and where are they or even better, create a map with your own region names). '6. Map' *If your country is expanding and building forts or walls, you can edit the map by yourself. (If you can't/have no skills editing the map, you must tell exactly where are you expanding and how many pixels i.e. I expand 10 pixels on the east coast) *If you are fighting someone, even the neutral tribes, you must wait for a mod to edit the map. (Also, when posting event and attacking someone, you must tell where exactly are you attacking i.e. I send my army to attack on southernmost border stretch of Suebia) *Recent teritorial changes will be marked with slightly brighter country color. *'Coloring:' ** Black regions are unavailable for expansion, you first need to discover and later explore them, depending on what territory is that this can take 5-25 years. ** Dark gray regions are discovered but unexplored, depending on what territory is that this can take 5-15 years. You can also expand there, but it could cost you many lives and resources (Napoleon in Russia, Hannibal in Alps), so think twice.. Gray regions are hard relief places. Bad for attacking, good for defending. Light gray (It's getting more like fifty shades of grey :D) is the easiest option for expanding. 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years. *1000bc-500bc One turn = 10years *500bc-500ad One turn = 5years *One real day - one turn *If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but he must mention a year before post.'' I.e. year 940bc ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *930bc* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah'' '8. Expansion and conquest is limited.' *Expansion and conquest is limited* by 3 factors: Military power, economical power and... size of your country (pixels). **Lemme explain, why country size? Well, if you are small nations with 50 pixels, another 50 would be a big addition to your size (100 percents) and it would be hard for you to adapt it without problems, riots or even guerilla. In other hand, if you are colonial power with 10000 pixels, Another 50px is only 1/200 of your country, and it can't cause a big damage to you anyway, because you are so damn huge. **And you have another question I suppose: "I will have to count every pixel in order to get another 10?" No, I have a great tool to do that fast and without any effort. And country size will be updated every turn I think. **Country size'n'stuff *'X is mp+ep' *'mp - military power ; ep - economical power' 'Other things.' *'Important note:' Economical and military power is good for expansion but not vice versa, because you need to establish your authorities there and build some important infrastructure. Keep this in mind while expanding. Changes Rules can be only changed by me. Everything that was changed will be announced in the main page, at the beginning of turn. Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game)